Buried in the Snow
by RavenousNight
Summary: Christine saved his life. Now, as his obsession with her grows, he will do anything to repay her in the only way he knows how. E/C Modern


**Buried in the Snow**

**~A Meeting to Remember~**

* * *

Christine smiled as she walked down the snow covered street. It had been so nice for Meg and Raoul to throw her a twentieth birthday party. In one of her hands was a bag full of new sheet music from Meg, and Raoul had bought her a new red scarf which was wrapped tightly around her neck and face to help keep out the cold. She sighed in relief when she finally turned onto her street. _Only a few more blocks,_ she thought happily as she quickened her pace. At least Raoul didn't live as far away as Meg. It was only a ten minute walk, though he had offered to drive her home. Instead, she insisted he take Meg, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

Christine's thoughts were silenced with the sound of a gunshot. Her hand went immediately to where her purse normally was and she gasped. She had left her purse at Raoul's place, and with that, her phone. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Half of her brain screamed at her to run to her apartment and escape any possible danger. The other half though, was caught up on the fact that it had come from the alley across the road. _Is someone hurt? What if they need help?_ Could she leave someone in need? No, she could never leave someone in need. Every fiber of her being knew this, and slowly, she began to walk across the street.

She set her bag down as she entered the alley. The street lamp was very close, and she had no trouble seeing the figure nestled in the snow. Her hand went to her mouth as she saw the dark snow around where he had landed. Slowly, Christine approached the body, hoping he was still alive. With relief, she found he was only unconscious. She kneeled before him and rolled him over onto his back as gently as she could manage. As his face came into view though, she jumped back in horror.

The right half of his face was terribly scarred and deformed, and she found fear creep into her heart at the sight. Part of his nose was sunken in and deflated, and she could easily see the edges of the bone. His skin itself, if it could be called that, was stretched taught against his jaw and had scars running down the length. Christine sat in the snow a few feet away, her breath still shallow as she looked at him. A thought blared in the back of her head like an alarm though, reminding her of his injuries. She realized that while she sat here like a fearful child, he was still lying in the snow, wounded and bleeding. After taking a deep breath, she moved towards him again. His face truly was something from a horror film, but it didn't make him a monster. No, _she _was the monster for being afraid of a man who looked different from her. _Stop it, Christine! You have no right to judge him based on his appearance! What if the de Changys had judged you based on how you looked when they found you? You would still be on the streets..._ A small tear rolled down her cheek as she moved to take off his jacket. Her eyes widened at how expensive his clothing looked. She slowly unbuttoned his jacket, finding it difficult with numb, shaking fingers. A different kind of fear tightened in her chest when she saw the white shirt beneath was soaked in blood. She fought with the buttons on his shirt, her fingers becoming slippery with blood.

With the shirt finally gone, she could see the origin of the bullet; his right shoulder. It didn't look too bad, but then again she had never seen anyone shot before. Quickly she searched through his coat pockets, hoping he had a phone with him. He did, and she quickly dialed 911, only to find that she had no signal in this area. "No!" Panic seeped through her veins. What to do now? Should she leave him and try to find signal nearby? Something occurred to her. _Raoul is a doctor! What would he do?_ Christine realized the only thing she could do right now was stop the bleeding. All his clothes unfortunately were soaked with either water or blood, so she stood up to inspect her own. She reached for her scarf, knowing it would work quite well as a bandage. Slowly, she removed it, knowing Raoul would forgive her, given the circumstances. Christine eased the right side of his back onto her knees so she could wrap the cloth around his shoulder. After winding it two times around, she pulled it tight, relieved to hear him groan from the pain.

He muttered a few curses as he opened his eyes. Christine was dumbfounded at the beauty of the yellow eyes that stared back at her, though she quickly returned to the matter at hand. "Are you alright?" She watched as he brought his hand to the scarf, a strange look on his face. "Please, what can I do to help you?"

He sat up, his face contorting with pain. Once more he looked at her, genuine curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"I-I heard the gunshot. I did the best I could, but I'm no doctor." Christine stumbled through the sentence, nervous and lost in his voice. Taking a deep breath and clenching his teeth, he rose to his feet. She quickly moved to his side, letting him use her for support. "Do you think you can walk?" He exhaled shakily and took a few steps. "We need to get to a phone. My apartment is only a block from here, I can call the hospital from there."

"No, I can't go to the hospital." Christine looked up at him in confusion.

"You do realize you've been shot, right? You need help." He shook his head and groaned.

"Not from a hospital I don't." She sighed. They were getting nowhere.

"Wait." He raised his only eyebrow at her, still stunned that she was helping him. "My friend's a doctor. Would you allow _him_ to help you?" After a moment he nodded, feeling the throbbing pain in his shoulder growing more intense. "I'm Christine, by the way." A small smile came to his lips at the sound of her name.

"You may call me Erik, thank you…" She looked at him, her green eyes flashing in the light. "Thank you for saving my life." He said softly. She smiled at him, seeing the disbelief and gratitude in his eyes. They did not get two steps before he stopped abruptly.

"Erik?" She asked, seeing his gaze was fixated on the ground. "What's wrong?" Ever so slowly, he lifted his right hand from her shoulder and placed it on his face. Christine bent down, freeing the cold object from the snow. It was a mask. _His_ mask.

"How can you bear to look at me?" Such despair filled his voice and it tugged at her heartstrings. She looked up at his face and realized how much pain it must have caused him. If people's first reaction was anything like hers, his life couldn't have been easy. She was ashamed at the way she had first acted, and as much as she wanted to apologize, she knew now was not the time. After placing his arm back over her shoulder, she led them to her apartment.

Her apartment key was in her purse, so instead she buzzed her neighbor. "Mrs. Valerius? I forgot my keys, would you let me in?" She heard a chuckle over the line and the familiar beep of the door unlocking. Erik was still holding up, but she could feel him growing weaker. "We're almost there." It was times like these she wished they had an elevator. True, she only lived on the third floor, but walking up flights of stairs would be putting a lot of physical stress on him. She put one arm around his waist and lined him up with the railing.

By the time they reached the top, Erik was drenched in sweat. Christine let him lean on her door as she took the spare key from its hiding place. Once they were inside, Christine placed several towels on the couch and helped him lie down. "I'm going to call Raoul, try to stay awake." She ran to the phone, her hand shaking as she dialed his number. He answered almost immediately, to her relief. "Raoul, I need you to come over."

"Why? Christine, what's wrong?" He said, hearing the panic in her voice.

"A man was shot. He needs medical attention right now." Raoul paused for a moment before responding.

"Are you saying he's in your apartment? That's so stupid, Christine! What were you thinking? He could be a murderer for god's sake!" She didn't have time for this.

"You can yell at me all you want in person, just help me!" She heard him sigh.

"Fine, Christine. Of course I'll help. In the meantime, try and stop the bleeding." Christine heard the click of him hanging up and she did the same. She turned back to Erik to see he _really_ needed a new bandage. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer and cut a long strip of cloth from an old towel, tying it over the scarf.

"Christine?" She looked up at him as she finished with the new bandage. "Where is my mask?" She sighed and brought it over, wishing he didn't feel he had to.

"Here, but it looks horribly uncomfortable." Christine said as she handed him the porcelain mask. Their hands met for only a second, but that was long enough to see a strange light fill his eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked with genuine concern.

"I'm quite well for someone who has just been shot." She sensed no sarcasm in his words. Erik quickly put on the mask, happy that this angel no longer had to bear the sight of his face. He turned his head slightly so he could see her better, noticing just how beautiful she was. "You are different." He stated in a matter of fact way.

"What do you mean, Erik? You have known me for twenty minutes tops. How am I different from any of the other girls in Sparrow Crest?" His eyes grew so intense she had to look away.

"All the other girls would have left me in the snow. Why didn't you?" Christine was growing uncomfortable with this conversation, starting to see how personal it was becoming. This was really not the time to go into a long back-story. She gave a forced laugh, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"They would not have left you. A lot of people would have done the same in my situation. Now, I'm going to go wash my hands. Raoul will be here any minute." She left the room before he had the chance to respond, not liking the way his eyes never left her. She sighed happily as the warm water washed away the blood and warmed her hands. She remained there until the doorbell rang.

As she walked to the door, she avoided his gaze. A wave of relief came with the sight of Raoul's boyish face. "Christine." He exclaimed, smiling widely at her. She quickly brought him to Erik.

"Raoul, this is Erik. Erik, this is Raoul. I've done my best, but..." He nodded and knelt beside the now masked man. Christine bit her lip as she watched him unwrap her red scarf. There was sadness in his eyes, but he didn't say anything and put it aside. She paced the room for a while, but had to sit down when he removed the bullet, hating the sound of someone in pain.

When he finished, Erik was in much better shape. The pain was gone from his face, and he just looked drowsy. "The morphine I gave him will help his pain. What's going to happen now?"

"I figured he could stay here until morning." Raoul sighed and led her to her room.

"Christine, I don't like the idea of him staying here. You don't know this man, and he could be capable of anything. Besides, why does he wear that mask? It seems a bit sketchy to me." She shook her head, confident in her decision.

"Raoul, even if he is dangerous, I don't think he's in any condition to even get up from that couch. What does his mask have to do with anything anyway? I'll be _fine_." He nodded, sighing heavily.

"Why are you doing all of this for him?" Raoul asked. "You could have just called the hospital, you know." She shook her head.

"No I couldn't. He would not accept help from a hospital, he _refused_ to go." He sighed, rubbing his temples. He sat down on her bed, motioning for her to do the same.

"You realize I have to report this, right? Even if he was mugged like he said, the police will want to know and I have to notify the hospital." Christine grasped his hands, a silent plea for him to meet her gaze. When he did, she continued.

"Please don't. I know it's your job, but could you make one exception? He's had a very long night, and I'm sure he just wants to forget this ever happened." She did not tell him her full reasoning on the matter. She left out that he didn't deserve to be pointed and stared at like some monster by the people investigating.. "Please Raoul, for me?" Christine hated resorting to using "for me?", but it worked wonders on him.

"Fine, Christine." He chuckled. "One of these days, you're going to make me lose my job." She smiled, knowing he wasn't actually angry. He stood up and shrugged on his jacket. "I am sorry all this happened tonight though." He kissed her on the forehead and handed her her purse. "Happy birthday!" He called as he left.

"Thank you!" She replied. "See you tomorrow!" She turned to Erik as the door shut. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Today's your birthday?" Christine nodded quickly. "I am so sorry." He said, smoothing his hair. "You are the most selfless person I have ever met. I-I didn't know it was your birthday." She smiled.

"Thank you, but I'm just a normal person, and today is just a normal Sunday. How could you have known it was my birthday?" Christine could tell he was not going to let this matter go easily.

Erik seemed to be at war with himself for a few moments before he finally spoke again. "What a way to spend your birthday. Saving a masked stranger with a bullet in his shoulder." He was glad to see the quirky little smile that shone on her face as she laughed.

"I didn't know you had a mask when I found you." Christine was afraid this comment would make the conversation serious once more, and was sad when it did.

"Yes what a surprise that must have been. Expecting a man and finding a monster." His eyes burned into her as he waited for her response. She shook her head and lowered her gaze slowly.

"You are no monster." When she looked up, he was scowling and Christine could tell he didn't believe her. Keeping his gaze, she slowly leaned forward and pulled his mask from his face. Erik hadn't moved a muscle, but stared at her with wide eyes. "It seems so silly to me." She said rotating the object in her hands. "Why can we never accept those who are different than us? Why do we make them hide?" She looked at him with sorrow. "Why do they listen?" She whispered, placing his mask on the table next to the couch.

Erik could not take his eyes off her. Had she meant what she said? Could an understanding person truly exist? He told himself not to hope, but his heart like a jackrabbit every moment he was in her presence. There was just something about her that drew him in, and he intended to find out what it was.

She stood up and stretched, yawning widely. "Would you like a cup of tea, or something to eat?" He smiled and shook his head. "Suit yourself." Christine made her way to the kitchen, humming Edelweiss as she made herself a cup of apple cinnamon tea.

"Do you sing?" He asked as she sat down across from her. She smiled slightly and nodded, bringing her legs up to her chest.

"Yes, my father used to teach me piano and voice." Christine said dreamily, sipping her tea. Erik smiled._  
_

"Would you sing for me?" He asked, making his voice warm and entrancing.

"I-I don't know if I should..." She looked into his eyes, her resolve fading quickly.

"Please?" She nodded her head weakly at the velvet tone of his voice, a shiver running down her spine. Christine decided a lullaby would help them both relax, and she continued the song she had been humming earlier.

_ edelweiss, edelweiss_

_every morning you greet me_

_small and white, __clean and bright_

Erik's eyes fluttered shut as her angelic voice washed over him.

_you look happy to meet me_

_blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_bloom and grow forever_

_edelweiss, edelweiss_

_bless my homeland forever_

He opened his eyes, his heart pounding loudly as his eyes met Christine's. "My dear, you have the most beautiful voice I ever heard." She blushed deeply, brushing off the fact he had called her _my dear_.

"Thank you." She said, not sure why his compliment made her heart flutter with pride. When he continued to stare at her she glanced at the clock, gasping when she saw it was two in the morning. "How can it be that late? I'm so sorry I've kept you up so long!"

"The pleasure was all mine." Christine smiled and rose from her chair, placing her cup and spoon in the sink. She handed him a blanket and placed a pillow under his head, hoping he was able to get some sleep. "Goodnight, Christine. Oh, and happy birthday. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty, thank you. Goodnight, Erik. I hope your shoulder feels better tomorrow, and I'm sorry for how distant Raoul can be. He's just cautious." She said as she walked to her room.

Erik could care less about the wound in his shoulder or the boy's cold glare. Every fiber of his being was focused on the her. The only one who had never screamed at the sight of his face. Christine was the most perfect person he had ever met, and it infuriated him that no one else could see it. Even that boy Raoul, he did not see the angel before his eyes, and was not worthy of such beauty. She had saved his life, she had protected him. Now he would return the favor. _Just you wait, Christine. Soon the world will be at our feet. Soon, you will be mine._

**Please tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue it. :)**


End file.
